Dense
by 2clap
Summary: He's not sure how much clearer he can get without telling her outright.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

"Soul we should-"

Soul opened his locker, just to be drowned in a sea of partnership letters. He stood there with no expression as they kept flooding out. Then he glanced at Maka in surprise, who had been talking before he opened his locker. Not much could silence his miester.

Her face fell as she continued, "...go train... after school." She pointed at the letters. "Um... What are those?"

He tried to appear nonchalant and cool but he could see how it hurt her and inwardly he cringed at what he was about to say. "They are partnership letters, and girls asking me out. Stupid shit like that." He tried to play it off but he could tell it was a really big deal. He would never leave her for someone else though, not unless she told him too. He didn't know why these people kept trying.

She picked a letter up off of the growing pile and flipped it over.

It was a pink envelope with hearts and Soul's name on the front in girly handwriting.

Maka wrinkled her nose at the scent that pored off of it. The girl must have pored a bottle of perfume on this to make it reek so bad. What did she think Soul was going to do? Sniff it all night to memorize her scent? Come back the next day smelling like her because he had slept with it? How dumb could girls get?

She started to slide it open when he snatched it from her hand. She yelped a little and stuck her bleeding thumb in her mouth. "Ouch." She mumbled around her thumb.

"I don't read them Maka." He threw the card back on the pile, pushing the whole thing toward the trash can. "Never have, never will."

"Why not? Aren't you curious?" She followed after him.

"No. I have a miester. Don't need a new one. Just cause I'm a deathscythe now doesn't mean I need a new miester, despite popular belief." He grunted. "I'm not leaving you until you tell me to."

She sharply inhaled stopping dead in her tracks, wringing her hands, "But what about the girlfriend requests? Don't you read those?" He wasn't all hers. Just her weapon. Nothing else.

"No." He pushed the pile up against the trash can for the janitor to pick up later and turned to face her, crossing his arms over her chest. He and the janitor had a mutual understanding. It was weird but it worked. Soul would leave the letters by the trash can (because this had been happening a lot recently) and the janitor was allowed to do whatever he wanted with them, as long as it didn't involve Soul. He stared at his miester.

"Why not? Don't you want a girlfriend?" She asked curiously. Isn't that all guys and girls thought about? She didn't stoop so low as to let her hormones get the better of her most times but sometimes it did. She only had eyes for Soul at these times though. So she looked down and blushed not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes. And I have someone in mind. But she would never stoop so low as to put a note in my locker. In fact, she will probably never do anything about it." He walked back to his locker and started digging through it.

"Oh..." She wanted to ask who it was but that would be an invasion of privacy. "Why don't you think she will do anything about it? If she likes you won't she ask you out?"

Soul shot a large grin over his shoulder, "Not necessarily. You see, she is extremely book smart but when it comes to socializing she is dense." He said from deep inside his locker, "I don't want to ask her out and scare her away."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess." She tried to control the jealousy in her voice. She tapped his back impatiently. She really wanted to go train. "C'mon Soul! Lets go! I want to be done before dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec." He rummaged around a bit more in disappointment. That had been a pretty big hint she hadn't picked up on. He's not sure how much clearer he can get without telling her outright. Wouldn't THAT be uncool. When he popped his head out of his locker he saw her glaring at some girls who were giggling and pointing at him.

When they saw Maka they sneered and laughed at something one of them said. Maka held her head high and looked down on them, deeming them unworthy of her attention she turned back to Soul. He was surprised at the look of possessiveness in her eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the doors. It made him decide to be uncool for once in his life.

This girl was going to be the death if his coolness.

"Maka. Stop." He stopped her and looked at her with a new determination. Damn it. She was going to know wether she liked it or not! "Look at me."

She looked up in confusion and anger. She barely had time to react before he had his lips pressed against hers, his hands cupping her face to keep her still.

It felt like everything around them slowed down. Sounds became muted but louder at the same time. Soul finally understood why in movies the camera circled around the couple who was kissing. It felt like the world was spinning around them. It felt so good to hold her in his arms like this. To press his lips against hers. He didn't care that they were in the school hall and that people were probably staring.

He seriously just

Did.

Not.

Care.

He didn't care about any of it. Not the deathscythe status. Or the newfound popularity. Or all the girls who had a sudden interest in him. All he cared about was the girl he held in his arms.

He cared about keeping her safe.

He cared about making her happy.

He cared about everything that had to do with her.

They broke apart and she opened her eyes to stare wide eyed at him. "Wh-what was that? What about the girl?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I told you she was dense." He was so close his lips brushed hers as he talked.

Suddenly, realization dawned in her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. He chuckled, "You look like a fish, Maka." He pinched her cheek a little and she blushed furiously. She glanced around at the crowd that was forming around them. But what did she care? Her weapon had done the one thing she had been wishing he would do for a while.

She never imagined it would be her though. He made fun of her too much, but if she knew anything about Soul she knew that he poked fun at the people he cared about. It was why she had stopped Maka-chopping him every time. She took it in stride mostly. She didn't actually think he meant those mean things anymore.

Doesn't mean that she hadn't at first. At first it had hurt her feelings. But she let it slide now. Her anger was more for show now a days.

She had a sudden give of courage. It made her not care. Who the hell cared about the people watching them? Who cared about the partner letters? He wasn't leaving her anytime soon. She grabbed his hand, standing on tiptoes, she pecked him on the lips. She giggled and pulled him toward the doors. "C'mon Soul. We have to train!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously and he had a feeling that the training they were going to be doing would not involve him in his scythe form.

**~FLUFF **

**pure fluff... I love fluff. **

**review please!~**


End file.
